creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sloshedtrain/Talk Archive 7
Article Listing Acutally, I'm fairly new to this Pasta Wiki, and I don't know how to add it to the Article Listing. I don't know how to put them into Article Listing, so if you could possibly send me a message on what you have to actually do? Thanks :l Life Owner (talk) 07:07, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I just had the one day ban lifted. I completley understand and it was just me being a newbie that stopped me from adding it to the article listing page, but do I need to add it now? I'm unsure if you've added it for me, or if I now need to add it. Thanks for you time ScaryStuff (talk) 18:16, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I now understand that the article listing should be updated if I add a new page to this wiki. Sorry if I didn't add it. I knew about it my first offense, but I was never on my talk page, I didn't know I have to add it myself. I have seen the error of my ways TailsPower12 (talk to me if u want) 01:23, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Founder I finally found the founder! I had to look through the entire admin category to find you. :) Jeffreyseattle (talk) 01:45, May 16, 2013 (UTC) This isnt the founder, go to the Cleric Of Maddness he is the FOUNDER of the creepypasta wiki, sloshed is an BURECRAT Majin112 (talk) 02:14, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I changed my account hey sloshy I changed my account to this from Benjaminthewill123123, So of you could transfer my user rights to this one and remove the ones on the old account it would be mich appreciated. Вениамин Уильямс (talk) 02:52, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Scratch that moose blocked my new account and now it is impossible to unblock. 11:14, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay I fixed it, now it is ready for all of the user rights. Вениамин Уильямс (talk) 17:08, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I have decided (with the help of some people) that the russian username is much to problematic and they have suggested that I return to my old account User:Shining-Armor Which I have chosen to do. If you could transfer my user rights to that account and take them away from this one it would be much appreciated. 17:36, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Congrats. I guess im late to the party, but I really hope you continue to be the user you are, and watch this wiki continue to grow. CONGRATS ON TWO YEARS Majin112 (talk) 05:08, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Why did you remove my page? I article listed it. The thing 1918 (talk) 16:46, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sorry that I didn't add Indian Skinwalker to the archives immediatly, I didn't have the chance. When I came back on, I was blocked. I Wanted to say hi, sorry, and, Why did it say that If I thought the block was wrong, contact an admin? If you are blocked, then you are unable to contact an admin. that was it. I will make sure to add page's from now on. Have a good day. Mr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 13:27, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Users To Discharge TheShadyNerd FantasyPhantom Need to have their VCROC rights removed due to inactivity. Hey Happy *extremely* belated two year site anniversary! Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 00:15, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Somethings going on... Hey Sloshed, I came here to tell you something is happening ... I dont know what to think but from the looks of it it appears that my userpage does not say that I am a member of VCROC. This also is happening with my signiture. However I still have my rights as a VCROC member. I was wondering what was going on, do you have any idea ? Majin112 (talk) 14:00, May 23, 2013 (UTC) New Pic Seriously, I like the pics youve been getting, this ones the best so far. [[User:Majin112|'Majin112']] 04:22, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Admins Hey so I want to try to become an admin, go nothing better to do and looks fun, what are the i guess "requiremnets" to become an admin? Thanks -Semper Fi- 22:40, May 26, 2013 (UTC)Saintmichael1226 hi slothedtrain, I don't actually get those messages about the listings and everything becasue i dont check the email account to this profile as often as i used to. And, im just saying that theres just a little to many rules on here and its kinda hard to keep up with them because its being changed all the time and gets super confusing. *saying in a nice tone* Help Me How can I request for one of my pastas to be renamed? Hey look! I'm a signature! (talk) 19:28, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Can you rename The Haunted House to The Haunted Computer and The Other Internet Part II to The Roadtrip Horror? Hey look! I'm a signature! (talk) 19:35, June 1, 2013 (UTC) So now do I have to update the Article listing with my renamed pastas? Hey look! I'm a signature! (talk) 19:40, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I'll do it.Hey look! I'm a signature! (talk) 19:42, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Um...I'm so sorry but there has seemed to be a misunderstanding. My internet has been down for a few days i just saw the notifications today. I'm not sure what I did wrong, but if its for copyright Childish Annie was my original story. I am so sorry for whatever I did wrong. Hey love! You said you wanted to talk to me so whats up? C: Im on chat so you can get on and all C: With much love, Just another creepypasta.- (talk) 20:25, June 3, 2013 (UTC)Hazel Request from Shining-Armor Shining-Armor wants you to remove the rest of his user rights (he already removed admin, but couldn't remove VCROC). LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 00:38, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Article Listing tutorial Hey Sloshedtrain, I was wondering if it would be alright with you if we start phasing out these two tutorials in favor of Article Listing/Tutorial (which I feel still needs some work, but is finished for the most part). We wouldn't delete them... just start using the new one more. It would be more practical as it is an actual subpage of the Article Listing. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 07:14, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, and also, I feel we need a User Submissions tutorial. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 07:15, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I can? I can apply for rollback on a burecrats page, is that correct ? Majin112 (talk) 22:12, June 9, 2013 (UTC) RE RE: I can? this page says I can request to be a rollback on a Bureaucrats talk page. Majin112 (talk) 05:53, June 10, 2013 (UTC) RE RE RE: I can? I will talk to the admin that changed the nomination policies. Majin112 (talk) 15:17, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Basically if you feel the user is qualified to become rollback, you may grant it at will. Icecreamcaekbot (talk) 15:21, June 10, 2013 (UTC) I got messaged saying I've been given a one day block because I did not add my page to the article listing. The page I made is blank, as I did not like the title and couldn't figure out how to change it. I made a different page with the title I wanted and added that one to the article listing. I couldn't figure out how to delete the old one. How do I delete it?Robyn-Kitty (talk) 17:50, June 10, 2013 (UTC) hey man can i ask that you tell me why you deleted my post or could you please return it?--Deathintheporcelainmask (talk) 18:09, June 10, 2013 (UTC) so sloshedtrain is my pasta gonna be back up or do i need to re-write it?--Deathintheporcelainmask (talk) 18:25, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for granting me the rights of a rollback, I am very greatfull. Majin112 (talk) 19:30, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Alo Hello you might want to check you blog about capitalization. Also If you ever need a script to do any tasks please do not hesitate to ask. I will get it done as fast as possible. Icecreamcaekbot talk• 20:00, June 10, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE UNDO ALL EDITS YOU ,ADE WITH THE FIND REPLACE SCRIPT AND CLEAR YOUR CACHE TO GET THE FIXED VERSION OF IT NOW. Icecreamcaekbot talk• 20:27, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Here's the page I want deleted. Sorry about that. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Save_Them[[User:Robyn-Kitty|Robyn-Kitty]] (talk) 22:14, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Monobook Hello, I was linked to this wiki and noticed that this wiki is using a monobook theme that I created for myself on one of my test wikis. If you wish to continue using it, I ask that you give me a credit at the top of the code. I initially left a message for the person who initially copied my code but it seems they are no longer active here. --Godisme User talk:Godisme 00:19, June 14, 2013 (UTC) SLOSHEDTRAIN!! TEMM WAS TROLLING ME ON THE CHAT! BAN HIM!! T-ram-posts-stuff (talk) 17:09, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Sysop to retire Weirdozzy - Hasn't made an edit since November and hasn't logged in since May 1st. Icecreamcaekbot talk• 02:28, June 17, 2013 (UTC) What the Hell is going On? Hey! I spent 3 weeks on my pasta and it keeps saying i "Blacklisted" It well BULLSHIT! I don't know what happened, but could you help me? Message me back. Hurry Please sloshed this dude is posting filth on many pastas, here is his contribution page so that you can follow which pages he has corrupted http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Mexicangangtaz88 . sorry if im being ovious, its just that this shit is too horrible. hope you see this Peter, the magical turtle (talk) 01:42, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Hai there Hey sloshed, thanks for banning that porn posting scum. I am now traumatized a bit so yeah, thats...a dark thing to leave in the past. So yeah thanks again, and i also was contacting you about one other thing. If you are not too busy right now, and you had a couple of minutes (like 5) I needed to talk to you in chat, and you know, in PM. Anyways, thanks for taking your time and reading this-- Peter, the magical turtle (talk) 04:37, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Underage User User:ISEEUALL is under age, he claims to be 11 Majin112 (talk) 01:34, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Trouble Posting I'm having trouble posting a pasta. When I try to post it, it either says the span filters have been activateed or that it would be a harmful edit. Could it be that I wrote the pasta in Microsoft Word and then just copy and pasted it to the template? How would I go about fixing this? Thanks. Hey, thanks man, you're a pal. Just a few more quick questions though, considering I'm new to posting. How do I find it once you upload it, do I still add it to the article listing myself, and will it still be under my name? Thanks a lot, I appreciate it. The site won't let me do any editing to it for the same reason it wouldn't let me post it, but I'm not too worried about. Thank you for your help. Netloc (talk) 16:29, June 24, 2013 (UTC)Netloc Rights Change Dear Sloshed, I am going through and disabling all of my old accounts. This way I have one account. I also switched my name from Icecreamcaekbot to this (I've always wanted a rarity name ^_^) I would like you to shift rights from that account to this one. I am also sorry to trouble you on this. You have been very accomodating with my indecision and I appreciate it. Also there is NO WAY I am changing my name this is just way to great of a name for me. Thank you! 22:33, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Please read URGENT question Sloshed I've been meaning to ask you.... Is your swag on swag or is your swag over 9,000? Trolololo But seriously thanks for everything you do on the wiki. Never sleep with cacti. They sting. (talk) 22:11, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I attempted to confirm my email adress many times... no confirmation emails were recieved. Help! 05:14, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Can I have? Hi, its Majin112, I recently changed my username, and my rights were taken away for some reason, may I please have my Rollback and VCROC rights back? MEMJ0123 (talk) 17:14, July 4, 2013 (UTC) already undid it http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Cry_Baby_Lane?action=history an anon did a minor act of vandalism. it has been undone, but here is the link so you know their ip. Danatblair (talk) 11:12, July 7, 2013 (UTC) again http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Paris?action=history minor vandal. undone. is there a specific page i should report stuff to? there were no mods in chat. Danatblair (talk) 19:49, July 7, 2013 (UTC) hey man thundergun im new to creepypasta in general if u had any reconmendations i sure would appreciate itThundergun97 (talk) 15:04, July 8, 2013 (UTC)thundergun97 Evra's thoughts on Disabled Chat I never believed shutting down chat was a problem-solver, but I was in support of the idea. I personally think that though shutting down chat for a short period of time won't solve any problems, it would stop them from getting worse while we think of a more concrete solution. I don't quite understand what happened, I had looked at/ still have to look over the logs. From what I can tell, both the mods and the regular users (in general) have a warped idea of what the chat is. Everything is taken to dramatic extremes. (I've been guilty of this before) And really? 1000-year bans? Talk of rebellion? Mass whiteknighting? ---- ((Proposal)) A few things should be pointed out to all users: *In chat, you chat. Don't get into dickfights. Avoid 'explosive' topics, and avoid 'exploding.' *Wikidrama is an issue that can easily be recognised. Wikidrama can cause dire results. Certain wikidramatic situations can be prevented if you do your part. *Chat rules are put in place and are enforced by admin/ mods and are subject to admin/ mod descretion. Simply put: a mod is there to discipline rulebreakers and keep chat clean. Nothing more. *'If there's a problem:' bring unfair disciplinary action complaints to other mods or admins, preferably not in open chat. Do not take matters into your own hands. -- There's a correct way to oppose staffers. *Users that act as John Hancock-cocks (rebellion leaders) will be kicked and subsequently banned if the user continues after being told to stop. ''Final decision of ban/ block length of this type offence is subject to ''administrators only. ''It causes strife and nothing else. *Don't whiteknight Chat isn't a democracy. It's not always about what's "fair" or what a majority thinks is "right." Chat isn't a country or region that's ruled by mods and populated by regular users, as some think. So think about it: What's a French Rebellion to the staff going to accomplish? ----- I also recommend that CPW staff keep an eye out for additional issues involving users, and admins/ mods keep an eye on other mods. More importantly, I recommend that the staff communicate and reset. It's not necessarily because admins/ mods may not be doing their jobs. Maybe it's just me, but I feel that CPW staff is broken up somehow. Users in CPW staff should operate on the same frequency, share ideas, discuss situations, consider solutions, have a basic common vision for the place, compromise if necessary, and not carry internal conflict -- that way, we act as an actual staff. I feel like every admin/ mod (well, not every...) has a different idea of what they want the chat and site to be like. (Well, maybe not site as much) Hopefully that wasn't too dramatic :/ Also, please note I've been absent for some time; I may just be confused. [[User:EvraVon53|'Evra The Kid''']] 17:28, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Editing Error I am writing because there is something wrong when I try to edit a mistake I made on my created pasta The Bowser and King Boo Theory. I was trying to fix a spelling mistake (I accidentally spelled "thought as "though") but when I pressed Submit, it told me I violated a rule. I clicked submit once more, and now it says my pasta couldn't be edited because it was a... spinoff? This makes no sense, since there is no other pasta similar to mine and I created the pasta months ago. Please tell me what is going on. MyWorld (talk) 18:08, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Unban/Decreased Ban Time Application/Report Heya sloshed. Today I just got banned because of reason "rude when told to stop." . The only reason I was being rude at the time was because another user was harassing me and telling me to put a tampon in for my period. I am a male and this greatly offended me and made me peeved, instead of the moderator that banned me, Temming, dealing with the problem, used the situation at hand to ban me for (1) Month. As you know some drama has accumulated and I am associated with it. I have also had some trouble with her too aside from that, as in causing Wikia chat drama and nothing being done about it. I don't want to get the ban cleared, maybe even decreased if you think it would be alright. And another thing, no admin has had trouble with me the days I have been on here. Only temming has kicked me and banned me so far. Meaning, I am in no way a trouble maker.The Untimely Gentleman (talk) 06:49, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :To step in, you are one of the users that have instigated this rebellion drama along with a handful of others. The mod that banned you was getting sick of the drama and banned you. I personally think the ban should stay in place but hey, what am I gonna do? : 06:57, July 11, 2013 (UTC) -- Princess Platinum (Talk) or (Message Wall) RE RE Unban/Decreased Ban Time Application/Report Honestly, I'm not even going to waste my time to Temming to just get the same answer that you just gave me, and on a second note, I have no idea why ever mod and admin are still freaking out at the (one) minute rebellion that happened a few days ago. If I actually did something to harm a user/mod I think it would be just that it is drama, but in this case with the rebellion the mods and admins involved ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. I really would not oppose getting banned the day of the rebellion, instead of a few days later instead because of another situation incase it was injust, seeing as the other offender left scot free as he harassed me, and I know temming knows this, unless she only saw what I said and used half her brain and not scroll up to see the whole story instead of a piece of it, also, I don't see why Princess has to come in and defend Temming with her ban, like you said, it should be from Temming saying that, not her, which really peeved me. But, alas, thank you for your time anyways. The Untimely Gentleman (talk) 00:38, July 12, 2013 (UTC) please please unban me i told you my age i'm sorry please smiledog1 please un ban me from the chat room please i'm so sorry I want desperately to make my Creepypasta monster more popular, do you have any idea how I could do that? TheHunterEllina (talk) 17:45, July 16, 2013 (UTC) TheHunterEllina Dude Please give me my stories back Ill copy and paste them and not use your site anymore if thats what you want but that page took me 8 hours to write and it was the first thing i was proud of please just please ~David What about the one with the mansion lol its the one i spent 8 hours on DerkaDave (talk) 02:21, July 20, 2013 (UTC)David It was either A fear of closed doors or Behind Closed doors DerkaDave (talk) 02:52, July 20, 2013 (UTC)David God dude thank you lol I literally had never been so upset over something Ive written DerkaDave (talk) 02:57, July 20, 2013 (UTC)David I'm really confused about the whole "article listing" thing. I checked it and my story is already on it, but it still says I'm banned. Can you help me? I really don't get it... TheHunterEllina BANNED FOR A SIMPLE REASON!? Why you block me? Well... I know... But is that such a big of a deal? Just saying. -rmont3, Creator of creepypasta UHJK. Underage Today, I noticed a user, who claims to be 10 years old in a CreepyPasta that they wrote. In The Pool of the Earth this is written as the pages first line. "" By HJA Dinosaurian- age 10"" Going into the page histtory shows that it was written by This user, who has the same uername as mentioned in the CreepyPasta. MEMJ0123 (talk) 17:24, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I guess you could say that this is a personal... Complaint? I don't know if I'm in the right position to complain, but it's about an admin named Princess Platinum. He/she had deleted my first post (The Diary of Villa) for it's content. But it was nothing bad, just a fictional diary. I went to his/her page to ask what I had done wrong and I say that another person who was new was banned and had asked Princess Platinum why. Another person was asking why their post was deleted. My brother works with wiki's and is an admin of a few and he's told me about these kind of people. Again, I'm not trying to accuse Princess Platinum of abusing adminship, but I am saying that it seems, suspicious... If you could message me back letting me know if I did something wrong, please do so. Thank you. Dear Sloshedtrain, I would like to thank you for rating my creepypasta. It was my first one and I'm glad that someone cared to help me improve by pointing out the flaws so I know what to do with my next creepypasta. Sincerely, Blue beacon studios (talk) 21:57, July 23, 2013 (UTC)Blue beacon studios i need some thinking help, im planning to make other parts and i dont have many ideas so if you can help just contact me, and thanks for everything you did Blogicle Here it is: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tylee1108/Night_time Has a bunch of nonexistent categories and since Skelly hasn't been online for four days (which is FUBAR) it's been getting on my nerves. Would you kindly delete the blogicle? Thanks. When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. 02:12, July 26, 2013 (UTC) yusss Thank you. When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. 04:20, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I didn't mean to edit 'Avengers: Truth', but, by accident, I did. I am unfamiliar with this site, and accidentally deleted all the text. I don't know how I did it, or how to revert it. What do I do??? Please, help! Thank you! I am not very computer savy. ^^; But I did feel really bad, so thanks a lot! Moving. I will be moving here please move my VCROC and Rollback rights there. MEMJ0123 (talk) 04:02, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Design I think this web-site should have a re-design...RANDOMISALWAYSTHEBEST (talk) 11:18, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Image mess-up Well, I posted an image: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:Jeff.png and in doing so overwrote somebody else's picture by accident. I'm not sure what to do as it wasn't my place to overwrite it and now I can't change the name of the image, and don't know if I can recover the other. FrozenFire2 (talk) 15:26, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Category:Talk Archives